


Little Red

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets forty dollars if he walks around the forest for four hours. It doesn’t seem like a big, but Stiles is all done up in a Little Red Riding Hood outfit and has to stay in that for the full amount of time. Stiles doesn’t seem to care, but when he finds the big bad wolf then he wishes that he got shoes in a small size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

“So if I do this I win forty bucks? A whole forty bucks I get if I do this?” Stiles questions, stepping out of the Jeep.

It’s pitch black out, the forest quiet except for the occasional sound of an crickets and the even more rare sound of an owl.

Scott getting out quickly after “Yeah, if you can go a whole four hours in the woods you get forty bucks.”

“And I have to stay dressed like this?” Stiles gestures to the attire Scott made him wear for the dare.

He’s dressed in a sexy Little Red Riding Hood. It’s an extremely short red and white dress that poofs out around Stiles’ calves, paired with white thigh highs with satin red bows on the front of them, and paired with a short hood that stops around his shoulders. Thankfully Scott didn’t make Stiles wear the sparkly red heels that came with it and let him stick with red flats because being the forest for four hours could have Stiles in the hospital with broken ankles.

“You promise I get my money? I will be very mad if I don’t get my money.” Stiles asks, eyeing his best friend.

“Why would I not give you the money?” Scott questions with quirked eyebrows.

Stiles says “I just want to make sure. I’m wandering around the forest like an idiot in a Little Red Riding costume in a forest that is known for werewolves, I better get my money.”

Scott rolls his eyes “You're getting your money, Stiles.”

“Do I look pretty though?” Stiles cracks a grin at his friend.

“You look very pretty, Stiles.” Scott chuckles before taking out his phone and sets a timer for the length of time his friend will be in the forest “Four hours, starting… Now!” then hits ‘start’.

Stiles starts walking into the depths of the forest, leaving his friend behind as he travels deep in the dark woods trying his best not to ruin any part of his costume.

-

Thankfully it’s a warm night or else Stiles would most likely freeze in such a revealing and thin outfit. The costume is meant for seduction not warmth.

He has a hard time keeping the red flat shoes on his feet, they are a size too big and keep slipping off his feet.

The woods is creepy at night, a vast nothing except for trees and what lie in the masses of said trees. There is no source of light except for the moon shining down on this clear night. He looks around the towering trees, taking a nice slow pace.

He looks up to the sky, seeing the stars and the bright moon, no longer clouded by light pollution. He quickly hears a sharp snap of a branch near by.

“Hello?” Stiles asks loudly as he creeps through the forest even further.

There is another snap of a branch and that causes fear start to rise from Stiles’ chest and into his throat.

He starts to move faster, trying to keep his shoes on as he rushes pasts trees and brushes as fast as his body will taste him. The tiny skirt flying up, exposing ruby red lace panties that barely keep his cock in place.

He is soon met with the leaf covered ground as he trips over his shoes and is face first on the ground. He groans as he slowly moves, sitting down as he picks the leaves off, making sure that he isn’t too injured. He sits up , his legs spread out in front of him with the knees bent, showing off a bit of how short that skirt really is.

“Stupid, Scott. We should have gotten a smaller size.” He grumbles.

There is a howl close by which causes Stiles to sit up straight instead of hunched over. He swallows hard as he tries to get up.

A figure enters from the trees, under the moon’s light Stiles can clearly see that it is Peter Hale.

“Were you doing that?” Stiles questions, his brows furrowed.

“Maybe I was. Seeing you prance around the forest like this makes me wonder if you wanted me to play the part of the big bad wolf.” Peter smirks, getting closer to Stiles.

“Asshole, I thought it was a legitimate threat, I really don’t want my body found here in this outfit.”

Peter gets on his knees in front of Stiles and kissing him instantly, holding either side of the teen’s face.

“What are you doing?” Stiles questions resting his forehead against Peter’s forehead.

Peter drops his hands and plays with the hem of Stiles’ skirt then runs his hands down Stiles’ thighs to his knees, feeling the fabric of the thigh highs, how nice they feel under his fingertips “Do you want me to be the big bad wolf, Little Red?”  
Stiles leans in and kisses Peter once more, gripping the man’s shoulders as he feels Peter’s hands stroke up and down his thighs.

“I’ll take that as a yes. You look so beautiful like this, Stiles, who dressed you up like this with the promise of money?” 

“Scott.”

Peter starts to kiss Stiles’ neck “I should give that boy a thanks, and maybe give him some money of my own.”

Stiles exposes his neck for more kisses by Peter, gripping the man’s shoulder tightly “Why is that?”

There is a sudden ripping noise that echoes through the dark forests. Stiles jerks away from Peter and sees Peter’s clawed hand and a torn dress skirt right in the middle, exposing more of the lace panties.

“What the fuck, Peter! I liked that skirt.” Stiles shouts.

Peter kisses Stiles once more, his clawed hands carefully touching along Stiles thighs. He then carefully cuts a line down the thigh highs to Stiles’ knees, thankfully not cutting Stiles in the process.

Stiles parts the kiss, his face flushed as he groans out “This is why we can’t have nice things, Peter.”

“Get on your knees, Little Red, I want to see what is in between such beautiful thighs.” Peter smirks, pulling the thigh highs down to Stiles’ calves.

Stiles moves till he is on his hands and knees, exposing his almost bare ass to the werewolf.

“Red like sweet strawberries, I’d kill for a taste.”

“Then come and get it, Peter.”

Peter peels off Stiles’ panties to get clear view of the teen’s mole spotted, pale ass “Perfect.” He separates one of of Stiles’ cheeks and sees a bright blue dildo in his usually tight hole “Even more perfect. Did you do this for me, Stiles?”

“No, I did it for the real big bad wolf.” Stiles snaps.

Peter lays a sharp smack on Stiles’ ass “You’re the one who decides it’s a good idea to fuck in the woods.”

The spank makes Stiles knees shiver as a moan escapes his lips.

“You spread your little hole all out for me. You were hoping that I found you in the woods, dressed all up and looking for trouble.” Peter unties the hood by the string around Stiles’ neck.

He puts the hood to the side then slowly takes the dildo out, realizing how long and thick it is. When it is finally pulled out, he can see Stiles’ hole remain a bit stretched out. He asks “How long has this been in you, Little Red?”

“All day, I’ve had in since this morning.” Stiles’ hole clenches a bit for something to fill it up.

“Such a little slut, Little Red.” Peter smirks as he palms the front of his jeans “Maybe I should leave something deeper than little red marks that only last a day. I should lay claim on you so no other punk thinks he can touch what is mine.” He puts the dildo on top of the cape before squeezing one of Stiles’ cheeks.

Stiles gasps out, resting his head on his arms so he isn’t tasting the dried leaves on the ground.

Peter circles a finger around Stiles’ used hole “All for me.” Before taking his hand away and licking his palm so he can get the tip of his cock wet “All mine.”

“All yours.” Stiles breathes out before feeling Peter’s cock push inside of him nice and slowly “You’re cock is huge, like holy shit, oh fuck.”

“I can’t wait to see your face get all red in the face, Little Red. You have such a size kink with me.” then gives a sharp smack onto Stiles’ pale ass.

Stiles moans loudly, gripping the ground underneath his fingertips “Peter, I can’t help it, your cock is just so fucking big!”

“Such a size queen, you. You always love how thick I get and how far I can stretch you out. You’ve become so good at getting yourself all ready for me. Usually you bring lube, but having you already stretched out is a real treat.

“It’s not my fault that I like big cock, I could get grossed out and never fuck you, so shut up.” Stiles remarks.

Peter thrusts his hips hard, shoving his whole length inside of Stiles roughly, having a tight grip on the teen’s hips.

 

“Peter.” Stiles moans out as if it is the only word he can say. The name of the man who has him pinned down on the forest floor as pushing his thick, long cock inside his hole.

“Running around the forest like this, who knows what could have caught you. You could have gotten hurt, or could fucking on someone else’s cock.” Peter rocks his hips a bit “I would find you ass up and covered in cum.”

Stiles groans, his breathing becoming heavy “I would never do that to you, Peter.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Stiles. I wish I could do this in front of the pack, show off how well their little human can take cock. How would they react to that, me balls deep into it your hole.” Peter emphasizes with a hard thrust “And how well you stretch out for me, how you even prepare yourself ahead of time.”

“The things I do for you.” Stiles says, arching his back a bit “Fuck, go faster, please.”

Peter leans over and starts to suck marks along the teen’s pale shoulders, leaving dark red marks in between moles on his shoulder blades “You look so nice all marked up, you wear them with such pride.”

“How could I not, I’m pretty sure if mine lasted longer you’d do the same.” 

Peter responds his pace starting to speed up “Of course I would, Stiles. You always look nice on your knees, all exposed and ready for the taking. I can see why my nephew always finds himself with humans, or ones who appear as human, you all just seem so irresistible.”

“Don’t make me jealous.” Stiles remarks.

“But you’re the only one I want, Stiles, the only one.” Peter presses hard kisses along Stiles’ back.

Stiles enjoys the sting of when Peter kisses too hard or when he’s a little too rough, he enjoys the pain even days after as a reminder of what he did and who he did it with.

“You know how to make a boy feel special- oh fuck.” Stiles groans out as Peter’s cock barely touches his prostate. He knows that Peter is doing that on purpose.

“Especially when I do that?” Peter questions, keeping his grasp firm on Stiles hips.

Stiles groans, burying his face deeper into his lanky arms “You cock.”

With one hand Peter rubs soft circles on Stiles’ thigh with his thumb “But, you still keep coming back for more. For these stupid bets with your best friend so you and I can fuck in the forest, leaving everyone in the dark about just how we feel about each other.”

“One day we’ll tell them.” Stiles groans out, feeling Peter brush against his sweet spot once more.

“One day I’ll fuck you in front of the pack.” Peter growls into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles’ heart skips a beat at the thought as he kick strains against his stomach, the idea hot in his opinion. He assumes that’s why he likes werewolves, one in particular, the idea of belonging to someone completely, and the rough sex that comes with that belonging.

Peter starts a steady pace of thrusts, keeping to a rhythm that Stiles finds himself trapped under like a spell. Peter keeps Stiles in a tight grasp as he thrusts inside of his Little Red.

“Peter, oh fuck Peter. You’re like a wet dream come to life.”

“Is that a good thing.” Peter holds onto a little tighter.

Stiles yells out “Yes, oh fuck yes!”

Peter starts to feel himself grow tighter as he gets closer to coming inside of Stiles, his moans and pants and just how tight his hole is makes every part of Peter very happy and the possessive side of him feels happy “I’m glad I can be your real life wet dream, Stiles.”

Stiles responds, gripping the ground tighter “You’re like a wet dream and a wet nightmare.”

“And what is a wet nightmare.”

“You’re fucking dirty talk, it’s so dark and so fucking hot.” Stiles groans.

Peter moves one hand to Stiles hairs and runs his fingers through the dark hair “Like how much I would like to fuck you within an inch of your life in front of the pack. How you would get off from having them watch me fuck you till you make a mess out of yourself. Their human getting fucked to tears from the one they hate the most.” He grips Stiles hair “How would Scott think of that, or even Lydia, how would they think if they saw me making your scream in the best way?”

“Fuck.” Stiles pants out as Peter picks up the pace.

He can feel the sticks and other objects dig into the skin of his arms and knees, but he doesn’t care all that much, this all feels so good to him that the pain is an after thought from the pleasure he is experiencing at the moment.

“Was the outfit all your idea, Little Red, or did you get some help?” Peter questions.

“Scott said that I should wear an outfit and Little Red Riding Hood, I’m the one who made me look like this, the panties and thigh highs.” Stiles replies.

Peter nips at the shell of Stiles’ ear “All for my enjoyment.” 

Stiles arches his back a bit as Peter picks up the pace a bit more, going fast enough that he is practically pulling Stiles onto him with each hard thrust of his hips.

“You look so beautiful under the moon, your sweat and bite covered back shows my claim. You’re going to go back to the Jeep reeking like sex, I could only imagine what excuse you would use this time. Maybe this time you can say the Big Bad Wolf found you.” Peter pulls his hand away from gripping Stiles’ hair and lays another smack across the teen’s pale ass.

“I got a bunch of bites from the big scary wolf. The fucking sexy, big, scary wolf.” Stiles replies.

Peter himself get closer as he carefully trails his fingertips across the red hand prints marking the teen’s ass, before laying a harder one, the sound echoes through the forest which is followed by a loud gasp from Stiles.

Peter knows that Scott can hear from the car, that he probably listening in one what is going on, but he isn’t going to tell Stiles that, he is going to make Stiles get even louder to show that only he can get Stiles on his knees.

Stiles whines and moans trying to thrust himself onto Peter’s cock, but the werewolf’s grip is too hard for him to get a proper thrust in so he only does half thrusts, little grinds of his hips as Peter thrusts deep inside him, barely making him not see stars.

“So perfect.” Peter licks up the side of Stiles’ neck, feeling the him shiver under him   
You taste so sweet, Little Red.”

Stiles’ eyes flutter shut as he continues to rut against Peter “Oh fuck, Peter!” He feels like every nerve is alive inside him, working on overdrive as pleasure seeps into his body.

“Want me to finish inside of you, Little Red. get tons of wolf cum inside of that tight little hole so it drips out of you when you make the slightest of movements?”

“Fucking do it, Peter! Please fucking just do it!” Stiles whines.

“I can do that for you, Little Red. You love getting messy.” Peter growls, feeling heat blossom through him as pleasure shoots through his veins like a dart.

“Please.” Stiles moans out, gripping onto the ground till his knuckles are white, feeling the last few thrusts deep inside of him.

Peter jerks his hips one last time before coming deep inside of Stiles, gripping the teen’s pale hips to the point of bruising. 

Stiles doesn’t care if there are marks in the morning, he likes them, he enjoys the lingering pain they bring the morning after.

“Oh fuck, Peter.” Stiles groans out, his face pressed against his pale arms that are digging into the dried leaves.

After a few moments Peter slowly pulls out and takes the bit of cum dripping out of Stiles’ ass and smearing it along his pale back, rubbing it into the teen’s skin. 

“Gross.” The teen grumbles “You possessive fuck.”

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” Peter kisses Stiles’ sore and bright red ass.

Stiles groans “I can feel the cum in me, it feels weird in me. This is going to make such a mess.” He stays there rest on his arms with his ass in the air because if he drops his hips some will spill out and onto the dirt ground.

“Give me a few moments, and we’ll get on making you make a mess on yourself.” Then gives another smack on Stiles’ ass causing the teen to let out a sharp moan like noise.

\- - -

 

“Thanks for doing that, Scott.” the curly haired teen hears from the other side of the Jeep.

He goes around to find Derek leans against the blue metal of the Jeep, taking out a bundle of bills wrapped in an elastic band from his leather jacket pocket “My uncle has been his usual self, getting a nice taste out of Stiles makes him less of a mad man.” then hands the bundle Scott.

“We could just tell them that we know.” Scott suggests, pocketing the money knowing that in a bundle that big he might give more than forty to Stiles.

“I think those two just enjoy the thrill, or Stiles in that outfit.” Derek replies.

The two can hear Stiles breathless moans from deep in the forest from Peter taking him once more.

“Want something to eat?” Scott questions “There is another three hours before I have to go back and hear whatever excuse Stiles has for why he is scratched up.”

“Sure.” Derek shrugs.

The two start to walk off towards the town still hearing Peter growling and Stiles moaning loudly, and they thought no one would hear them.


End file.
